


The Bubble Lord and The Time Lord

by my_flourish_and_blotts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Time Lord, cuteness, sherlock reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Rose finds something cool in a room in the TARDIS and she and the Doctor have fun because of it. Lots of fluff. Actually, just fluff. Very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bubble Lord and The Time Lord

"Hey, Doctor? Guess what I just found here!” Rose yelled from an old room in the TARDIS.

“Hm? Whaaaat?? God, I hope it’s not my banana Halloween costume.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

“Come here, Doctor!”

“I’m busy, Rose, gotta fix this baby if you wanna go to and see the Planetoid Gris anytime soon.”

There was a moment of silence and then the Doctor heard a beautiful noise. One of his favourite sounds, right after the sound of the dematerialisation of the TARDIS: Rose’s laugh. 

He couldn’t contain a smile and a little bit of curiosity. What was making his companion laugh like this? He got a little jealous. He always loved when he or something he did was the reason for him to hear the precious sound. 

“Oooh Doctor, you are losing all the fun!”

Curious, he headed for the room and opened the door… and found himself being attacked!! It was an army-of bubbles!

Rose’s laugh went higher and she blowed more bubbles in his direction. Ooooh…but like Rose, the bubbles were different, they had a unusual shine and beauty. They were pink and blue, and kind of matched the outfit his friend had chosen for the day. He looked at her, with that big and shiny smile, blonde hair all messy from snooping around and pink-tinged cheeks.

She was so beauti-

“Ow! Ouch!” He rubbed his eyes, where one bubble just exploded.

“I’m under attack!” He yelled.

She laughed harder and sent a lot of new bubbles in his direction.

“Oh no!” He put his glasses on and looked at one bubble, trying hard to look very serious. “State your intention, big bubble thing!” he pointed at it.

“He’s the Bubble Lord!”

“Are you seriously comparing me to this bubble?”

“Oh, no Doctor, the Bubble Lord is way prettier.”

“Oy!”

He ran after her, who tried to shunt but slipped on the soapy floor and fell, which made the Doctor lose his balance and fall almost on top of her.

He immediately worried that she was hurt, but the sound of her giggles made all the worry go away. He started to laugh alongside her.

”I’m all soapy now!” 

“My butt hurts.” He joked, but then remembered why he was running after her and started to tickle her.

“Wha.. What are you … doooing??” Rose managed to say in between explosions of laugh.

“Say that I’m prettier.”

“No!”

He intensified the tickles until she started to kick and roll around 

“Stoooop!”

“Say it!!”

“Okay! Okay! Okay!” He stopped and looked at her, all red, blonde and messy.

“Time Lord is prettier than Bubble Lord.”

“Now it’s better.”

She stuck her tongue out and ran her soaped hands all over his hair, getting up and running away, carefully this time, again.

“You better run faster, because when I get you, I’m gonna tickle you until you beg for mercy twice.”

“I never begged for mercy in my life!” she said, heading for the corridor.

“Twice!” He yelled, running after her, both laughing, the sound of the laughter echoing in the TARDIS.

And they played this all day, the fixing of the TARDIS forgotten, but the Time Machine wasn’t bothered, since she was the one who showed the room with the bubble blower for Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> So did the sherlockians/wholockians find the thing? hehehe


End file.
